


Ribbons Make Everything Better

by TheCouchster



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Day 7 - Ribbon, F/M, Fitzsimmons Week Summer Edition, Fluff, Post Season 1, and it's extremely cheesy as well, i wrote christmas fic in July, just so much fluff, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouchster/pseuds/TheCouchster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When trying to wrap Christmas presents for the team, Fitz and Simmons get a bit distracted.</p>
<p>Written for Fitzsimmons Week: Summer Edition over on Tumblr. The prompt was 'Ribbon'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is my (mediocre) contribution to Fitzsimmons Week. It's also my first time writing for this fandom and these characters, so I'm sorry if either of them are a bit OOC.  
> This is set post season 1, and assumes that Fitz had no brain injuries, only some physical ones that he is mostly recovered from.  
> This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are completely mine.  
> (Also I'm sorry for the crap title)

It was a sight to behold. 

Simmons’ cabin was filled with wrapping paper, cellotape, ribbons, and about a dozen other craft supplies. And in the midst of it sat Simmons and Fitz attempting to wrap Christmas presents for the team.  
After the rather tumultuous year they’d had, Simmons had decided that Christmas would be a full out affair, and put it on herself to bring the Christmas spirit to the Bus. She’d decorated the Bus from top to bottom with tinsel, candy canes and fake snow, and she’d even found a couple of Christmas CDs which were now permanently playing in the lounge area. Her latest idea was extremely festive gift wrapping, and of course Fitz got dragged into it.

Simmons had gotten all of her (and Fitz’s) shopping done in one day when the team stopped off in London. A full day shopping and battling the Christmas crowds had been too daunting for Fitz at this stage of his recovery, and he trusted Jemma to get his gifts for him, so she had been tasked with it. However, this meant that Fitz wasn’t there to restrain Simmons from buying an abundance of extra things, which this year, were present wrapping supplies.

So now the two of them were sitting in the warzone of craft supplies, as it turns out that neither Fitz nor Simmons were very good at decorating presents. They had wrapped all the gifts (bar the ones for each other) but were now faced with the task of using all of Jemma’s supplies to decorate them.

“Do we really have to use this stuff?”  
“Yes! Half the fun of presents is the sight of all of them under the tree. And the prettier they are, the more fun.”  
“Yeah but I’m pretty sure I’ll just make them look worse.”  
Jemma sighed. She really should have expected this from her boyfriend. “Then just use ribbon. Ribbon makes anything look pretty.”  
Fitz grumbled as he picked up some red ribbon, and set about trying to wrap it around the oddly shaped gift. “It’s not bloody working Jemma! It keeps slipping off!” He tried to throw the ribbon to the ground, but only succeeded in tangling it round his hand. He looked up as Jemma started giggling.  
“What’s so bloody funny about this?”  
“The great Agent Leopold Fitz has been thwarted by a single piece of ribbon. He trembles at the very sight of it,” Jemma said, before once again erupting into a fit of giggles.  
“Alright that’s it. You’re asking for it now.” He picked up a pot of glitter, and Jemma’s eyes widened, knowing what he was about to do.  
“You wouldn’t.”  
“Wouldn’t I?” Fitz grinned as he took off the lid, and he tipped the pot straight over Jemma’s head. Simmons glared at Fitz, although the effect was somewhat diminished due to her looking akin to a disco ball. Fitz was so busy laughing that he didn’t see Simmons picking up the gold glitter, only noticing once he had been shrouded in glitter himself. The pair of scientist simply stared at each other, before Fitz tackled Simmons to the bed. It was then the war of the craft supplies, with both parties throwing things around Simmons’ bunk, all thoughts of gift wrapping long forgotten. 

**************

Fitz and Simmons lay amongst the carnage, still softly giggling at each other. Once they’d calmed down, Simmons looked around her glitter coated room and let out a sigh.  
“Well this is going to be impossible to clean up.”  
“Don’t worry,” Fitz said as he snuggled into her side “I will do my fair share of the cleaning. As soon as you teach me how to unlock the mystical properties of the ribbon.”  
“it’s really not very hard, you just put it on something and bam, prettiness.”  
“I’m not so sure about that, ribbons are more menacing than you make them out to be.”  
“I’ll prove it to you.” Jemma reached off the side of her bed and grabbed a stick-on bow, placing it right on top of Fitz’s head. “Actually you might be right, there’s not much improvement.” Jemma was trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.  
Fitz shoved Jemma’s shoulder, “Oi, I am extremely pretty thank you very much”  
“Of course you are, you’re the prettiest boy in the whole wide world.”  
The pair relaxed together, and began drifting off to sleep. “That’s right, and you better not forget it.”


End file.
